100 Warriors Oneshot Challenge
by Spottedflame of EclipseClan
Summary: 100 Warriors Oneshot Challenge. ThunderClan and friends star in random oneshots. Will they last through 100 oneshots of humor and craziness? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Jayfeather's Unicorn

**YAY! ONE-SHOT COLLECTION! This time the one-shots will be Warriors. **

Jayfeather was walking along his herb garden picking some of his herbs. What he didn't notice is that there was something in front of his face.

Jayfeather was walking and suddenly bumped into something that felt soft. He looked up and saw, wait. What? HE _SAW?_

"OMG! I CAN SEE!" Jayfeather ran around in a circle and noticed that something wasn't in his mouth. "Hey you!

Pretty, pink, princess, unicorn! Have you seen my herbs?"

The unicorn looked down and burped "That was yummy. What were those called?" Fox-dung.

"NOOOOO! THE UNICORN ATE MY HERBS!"

The unicorn looked at Jayfeather and started laughing.

"You're a funny kitty," The unicorn said.

Jayfeather turned his head to look at the unicorn.

"My name is Jayfeather," The young tom mewed.

What he didn't notice is that he was blind again.

**Thank you for reading. Remember to review!**

**Thank you, and goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Firestar's Overdose

**Hi guys! Please review after you read!**

**Disclaimer: Eclipseh (me) doesn't own Warriors. Only the Erins own Warriors. This will be for all of the one-shots.**

Firestar walked into the medicine cat den to see Leafpool about his fever. Firestar walked past the dried bracken and called for Leafpool.

"Leafpool? Are you there?" he called out.

"Yes Firestar? What do you need?" Leafpool answered.

"I feel hot. Could you see if I have a fever?" Firestar asked.

"Come on in." Firestar walked into the medicine cat den and saw Leafpool getting her herbs ready. "I smell the fever. Come here Firestar."

Firestar walked over to his daughter to get checked. Leafpool grabbed the herbs and gave them to Firestar to eat. Firestar began to chew and felt better. A little _too _better.

"I'll be back." Firestar slurred his words together.

"I think I gave him an herb overdose..." Leafpool mumbled. Firestar walked over to the warriors' den to see Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze. Get out here you mouse-brain." Firestar hissed while slurring. Lionblaze woke up and came out of the den.

"Mouse-dung Firestar. Why did you wake me up?" Lionblaze asked.

"Because I have some good news! You're the new medicine cat!" Firestar yelled.

"Wait, what? I'm a warrior now. I can't be the medicine cat! Besides, Jayfeather is the medicine cat apprentice." Lionblaze said.

"Oh. Then Brambleclaw can be the medicine cat!" Firestar yelled..again.

"Brambleclaw is the deputy! I'm going back to sleep." Lionblaze said.

"Wait! How about Graystripe?" Firestar said

"If he's a warrior, then he can't be the medicine cat!" Lionblaze walked back into the warriors' den and went to sleep leaving Firestar alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Jayfeather's Face

**Third one-shot coming up! **

**This is my idea**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Weeeeeee!" Jayfeather called from the top of a slide.

"Jayfeather get down here you good-for-nothing medicine cat!" Firestar called. He was drunk from milk okay?

"No!" Jayfeather said, turning head.

"Then I'll just have to come and get you!" Firestar began climbing the steps of the slide. Jayfeather then slid down and was going to fast to stop in time.

"Ow!" Jayfeather yelled, his voice being muffled by the ground.

"Haha!" Firestar yelled from the top of the slide. Okay this is getting weird!

"You'll never catch meeeeee!" Jayfeather called while running around like an idiot. Then Jayfeather fell flat on his face again...

"Ow! Again!" Jayfeather said his voice muffled by the ground. Again.

This time Firestar stuck his kitty tongue out at Jayfeather.

This ended as Jayfeather clawing at Firestar's ears...

**So far this one was the most idiotic... My favorite was chapter one. Unicorn eating Jayfeather's herbs. Hehe... I need ideas people! Send me a PM if you want your idea to be in here. REMEMBER! It has to random and funny.**

**~ . Bye from Eclipse . ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudtail Caught A Pikachu

**Oh hai there. Another funny Warriors one-shot! This time it's a Cloudtail one-shot. **

**This is Lunara the Ara's idea**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Cloudtail was walking along, hunting for his clan when he found a strangel, little, yellow mouse thing.

Cloudtail did the hunters' crouch and slowly stalked the rodent and pounced. He caught the thing by it's tail. The yellow mouse started to wiggle in his mouth just before he killed it and used something that looked like lighting.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" The yellow rat yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cloudtail yowled, spinning from the volts traveling in his body. "I like puppies and ponies and myspace . com." Cloudtail meowed, still spinning. Cloudtail then spun once more and fell on the ground.

"Pikachu!" The yellow rodent, known as a Pikachu called cutely.

"Uhhhhhhh." Cloudtail said, twitching.

"Good job Pikachu" Called a twoleg with a hat on and a black, white, and yellow shirt on.

Cloudtail twitched one more time and whispered "I like puppies and ponies and myspace . com."

**Hehe... I kinda like this one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goomba

**Oh hai there. Two chappies in one day! \(^.^)/ Okay. This time it's Mario and Firestar. Woohoo!**

**This was MY idea.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

One day Firestar was walking along the lake a little mushroom in his mouth.

"I think this mushroom would look pretty beside my den." Firestar said.

Suddenly, the mush grew and grew and grew until it was... A GOOMBA!

The Goomba started to bounce along, looking for Mario to crush.

"What the hell is that?" Firestar said to himself.

Then Lionblaze and Sandstorm came running along.

"I think it's a , Firestar!" Lionblaze answered.

Firestar turned to face Lionblaze.

"Well then kill it!" Firestar yelled.

"No! It's from a Mario game! It shouldn't be crushed!"

Then the Goomba came along, thinking Firestar was Mario, and crushed Firetsra, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze.

"GODDAMMIT!" All of the cats called together.

**To bad Firestar... Just kidding. He's a gary-stu anyways.**

**~*Eclipse*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Graystripe and eBay

**Oh hai there. This time it's Graystripe and eBay. That can't be good.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

One day Graystripe wa sitting in the corner of the leader's den where the wifi Internet was.

"Ehehehe. Time to sell the whole clan!" Graystripe called out. Graystripe then started to sell stuff like all of the fresh-kill, the dens, even the _cats._ Firestar then came in and saw what Graystripe was doing.

"Dammit Graystripe! You're going to sell the whole clan!"

"That's the whole point..." Graystripe said while laughing evily.

Firetstar then left the den, leaving Graystripe alone. In the morning almost everything was gone.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Firetstar yelled. Firestar stomed up to his den and saw Graystripe selling everything.

"You sold the fresh-kill pile! How will we eat?" Firestar yelled to Graystripe.

"Just dig a hole and put in there." Graystripe replied.

Firestar couldn't take it anymore and leapt at Graystripe, clawing at his left ear.

"You'll regret this Graystripe!" Firestar yowled.

**Ta da! I need ideas people! Send me a PM if you want your idea in here.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nemo

**Woohoo! New chappie! :P This is spottedfire98's idea.**

Firestar was sitting at the edge of the lake with a stick and some ivy

tied on it with a worm on the end. He finally felt something tug on

the ivy and pulled up on the stick. There he saw a fish that was

orange and had stripes.

"Who the hell are you?" Firestar asked the fish.

"I'm Nemo!" Nemo, the fish answered.

"Will you play taaaaag with meeeee?" Firestar asked Nemo.

"I guess." Nemo said.

Firestar then dropped the fish and ran around like a drunk twoleg.

Nemo was just flopping around like a, well, a fish.

"Come and get meeee! Either that or... Drop on the deck and flop like

a fish! Spongebob Squarepants!" Firestar yelled and ran into a tree.

Nemo just ended up dying.

**XD Funny Nemo.**


	8. Chapter 8: Baths and ShadowClan

**This was TearStainedAngel24's idea.**

ShadowClan was walking to the gathering when they passed RiverClan.

"You guys need a bath! Go into the lake!" Mistystar called to Blackstar.

"Unlike you wet furballs, we don't like water." Blackstar called to Mistystar.

Once all of the Clans got to the gathering Blackstar started his report.

"ShadowClan is doi-" He was cut off by Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan.

"You guys need a bath!" Firestar yowled.

All of ShadowClan sulk and started singing.

I guess we do need a bath.

I guess we do.

I guess we do need a bath.

You get the picture.

The Mistystar came up behind Blackstar and pushed him into the lake.

"That's what you get!" Mistystar called into the water.

**XD Funny.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ash Ketchum

**This my idea.**

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town came looking for pokémon in the forest. He then found Firestar thinking he was a Magby and threw a pokéball at him.

"Ow!" Firestar yelled.

"1, 2, 3... Yeah!" Ash yelled.

"Pika-pikachu!" Ash's rodent called out.

Cloudtail then came out from behind a tree.

"Youuuuuuuu!" Cloudtail said, pointing a claw at Pikachu.

Pikachu then tried to shock Cloudtail again and ended up shocking everyone.

Then everything was crushed by a giant boulder.

**Wow. Great job Pikachu. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Brambleclaw Is Evilllll

**Oneshot time!**

**This is zestia240's idea**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Brambleclaw snuck into Firestar's den to the computer. He looked for fanfiction that he had heard about from Firestar. He found a fanfic that had his name in it. He clicked the link and it took him to the story.

_An hour later..._

Brambleclaw was on chapter five when he found out that he was turning evil.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EVILLLLL! I DON'T WANT TO BE TIGERSTAR!" Brambleclaw yowled.

Brambleclaw then slammed the computer into a wall and ran out into the forest getting killed by a monster.

**Oh wow Brambleclaw. XD Get youself killed okay?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kirby

**Oh hai there. Sorry for not updating earlier. Stupid school and other random things.**

**This is Galefire's idea**

**On with the story!**

Cloudtail was walking in his dream and saw a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. He walked up to the she-cat and introduced himself.

"Hi there. I'm Cloudtail, and you are?" Cloudtail mewed.

"I'm Spottedleaf. I'm ThunderClan's old medicine cat." Spottedleaf said.

Firestar then came in, tipsy off of milk and started talking to Cloudtail.

"How _dare _you Cloud—" Firestar was cut off by a giant pink thing coming down from the sky. Firestar started running around like a manic screaming his head off.

"It's Kirbyyyyyyyy!" Firestar yowled while running in a circle.

The giant Kirby opened his mouth and breathed in and sucked Spottedleaf, Firestar, and Cloudtail into it's mouth.

~The end~

**Great job Kirby. You ate three cats!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mistykit And Kodocha

**This is TalonfootandRipplestream4Ever's idea.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bluefur was in the nursery with her kits. A tom and a she-kit.

"They make me feel crazyyyy. Like I'm a trapped mouse."

Then the she-kit looked up at her mother with eyes as big as the moon and mewed.

"Isn't that from Kodocha?"

Bluefur looked at her kit and meowed.

"Yes."

"Okay!" Said a little Mistykit and went back to sleep.

**Hehe... Kinda cute. XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Scourge and his Pink Bear

**Oh hai there. A new one-shot!**

**This is zestia260's idea.**

Tigerstar stumbled into a alley where he found one of his former allies, Scourge.

Scourge looked at him with tears in his eyes. Tigerstar looked at the small black and white tom and meowed.

"Why are you saaaaaad?"

Scourge meowed back to Tigerstar.

"B-because Bone stole m-my pink teddy b-bear named Mr. Fairyprincessdude!" He yowled.

Tigerstar, tipsy off of catmint, was on his hind legs and started waving his paws in the air.

"Well I'll go backpaw that stupid piece of fox-dung and send him to the Dark Forest!"

Then Bone wandered back into the alley and gave Scourge Mr. Fairyprincessdude back to Scourge and Scourge started to sing, spinning while holding his teddy bear in his forepaws.

_F is for friends that do stuff together._

_U is for you and meeee._

_N is for anything at anytime at all._

Then Tigerstar sung the last part.

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

Scourge turned and looked at Tigerstar like he had eight paws.

Tigerstar mewed his reply, "What?"

**XD pretty good Zest.**


	14. Chapter 14: Firestar's Dragon

**HI! XD**

**This is Skystar of SkyClan's idea.**

Firestar was walking in a land, far, far, away. And he found this little red stuffed animal.

"I think I'll buy this"

So he walked into the store and bought the stuffed animal, now known as a dragon, and took it back to ThunderClan.

He set the dragon by the entrance of his den and went inside.

Then the dragon grew to a _very _giant dragon and crashed into his den. The dragon then blew fire on him which roasted him. The dragon then ate him and Firewstar started to ive inside the dragon.

The End~

**Awesomesauce. XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Tigerstar's Real Death

**Oh hai there. :D This is a sequel to the one where Scourge loses his pink teddy bear. XD**

**This is zestia240's idea.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>In the last episode...<em>

_F is for friends that do stuff together!_

_U is for you and me!_

_N is for anything at anytime at all!_

_Then Tigerstar popped in and sung..._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Scourge turned his head to look at Tigerstar like he had eight paws._

_"What?" Tigerstar meowed._

Tigerstar ran around a twoleg bin running away from Scourge who claimed that he "Had messed up their friendship bond." Stupid black kit. Why was he even friends with that guy in the first place?  
>"Ah, who needs him. I'm fine." Gloated Tigerstar.<p>

Scourge leaped at Tigerstar in a fit of rage and threw Mr. Fairyprincessdude at him. Tigerstar was knocked out of the alleyway and was killed by a passing rouge who was angry because Tigerstar had bumped into him, making him drop his taco.

Scourge rolled on the floor and laughed in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>*clap, clap, clap, clap* Wow.<strong>

**Thank you, and goodnight.**


	16. Chapter 16: Lolwut?

**Yay~ New oneshot! Kinda inappropriate but if you don't like yaoi then please don't read. :P **

**Little parts of this are my idea and the rest is TearStainedAngel24's idea. The "lolwut?" parts go to me and the rest is Angel. XD**

**This has Hetalia: Axis Powers references! XD**

* * *

><p>Firestar was sitting under a tree practicing doing spit-takes and saying "lolwut?" without laughing. But no one knew his day would be ruined when Tigerstar walked over with a bright and happy smile on his face.<p>

_Meanwhile with Tigerstar..._

Tigerstar decide that he should tell his friend Firestar that he was having kits. All by himself! He was pround of himself.

_Back with Firestar..._

Tigerstar was standing in front of Firestar with a huge smile. Tigerstar rarely smiled so he knew this would be bad.

"Guess what, Firestar?" Tigerstar mewed while jumping.

Firestar then did a spit-take and the water sprayed in Tigerstar's face.

"Lolwut?" Firestar meowed.

Tigerstar used his paw and wiped the water off of his face and resumed his jumping.

"I'm having kits all by myself!" The tom mewed.

Firestar did _another _spit-take in Tigerstar's face.

"Lolw- Wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me." Tigerstar meowed with his happy smile.

Firestar looked sad. "but you were supposed to have kits with meeee~" he whined.

Tigerstar scowled. His happy smile completely gone.

"Oh, stop acting like a kit!" he snapped at the nearly crying tom, and he walked away.

Scourge came out of the bushes and whispered in Firestar's ear, "I'll have kits with you." Firestar proceeded to flip shit.

"That's incest!" he screamed as Scourge dragged him into the bushes.

Later on, when Spottedleaf found them during one of her random visits from StarClan, she...well...let's just say it was the same effect as when you disagree with her favorite pairing. Especially if it's UsUk. Spottedleaf glared at Scourge and Firestar murmuring in the background

"Shit's about to go down."Spottedleaf then whooped Scourges ass to the Dark Forest and back.

She only stopped after she got into a fight with Sandstorm over which pairing was better; FrUk or UsUk. She went back to StarClan in peace because she, of course, won.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, okay? A very... different oneshot. Just so you peoples know, I didn't write most of that. Only the "lolwut?" parts since I have stupid writer's block... But I didn't want you guys to wait so I got some help. <strong>

**I need some cats for the rewritten version of Ashes Will Rain. (May rename later...) PM me for an example setup thingamajig and what spots are open. Thank you.**

**Hehe. This is kinda not what this goes into but I just want this in here:**

**~*~Spottedflame of the Bad Friends Trio~*~**

**(From now on I'm going to put this at the end of my chapters)**


	17. Chapter 17: You and Your Big Mouth!

**Now hasn't it been a while? xD Well my dad's bathroom had a little makeover so I couldn't come up. Yeah, he lives in a small apartment but that's beside the point! Has a few spoilers for people who haven't passed the first series. **

**This is K. Kagutsuchi's idea.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>At a Gathering...<em>

"No I go first!" Firestar yelled to his rival, Tigerstar.

"No! I do!" Tigerstar spat back at the former kittypet.

"You're the one that's carrying my kits after we've seen each other for moons!" Firestar yowled instantly regretting it.

Firestar covered his mouth with his paw.

"Great job with you and your big mouth!" Tigerstar yelled at his "mate".

"It's not my fault!" Firestar snapped back!

"Shut up!" Blackstar leader of ShadowClan yowled.

The four Clans started to cheer because the two "mates" finally shut up.

The end~

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAH. Omg. That was surprisingly funny. I might write a sequel to this.<strong>

**~*~Spottedflame of The Bad Friends Trio~*~**


	18. Chapter 18: Kitnapped!

**Sequel to the last chappie! Woohoo! XD**

**Part my idea part K. Kagutsuchi's idea. :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>And so, Firestar and Tigerstar had their kits together... They named them Stripekit and Flamekit... Stripekit was a brown tabby tom and Flamekit was a ginger she-cat with brown paws...<em>

"No! Flamekit! Stripekit! You can't go out of the camp yet!" Tigerstar yowled at his two kits.

"I'll get them!" Firestar yowled and started to fly in the air like Superman.

Tigerstar stopped in his tracks. He was all like 'lolwut?'.

"Whaaaaaat?" Tigerstar jaw dropped.

"MUAHAHAH! Prepare to be kitnapped!" Firestar yowled into the air.

All of ThunderClan looked at Firestar and their jaws dropped and Firestar ran into a tree and died...

The end~

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...<strong>

**~*~Spottedflame of The Bad Friends Trio~*~**


	19. Chapter 19: Godly Jayfeather!

**Oh hai there. First upload on my own computer. :D **

**I have to say something important at the end so please ready the author's note.**

**This is PoochyPOWAH's idea.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jayfeather was on a walk back from collecting herbs from his herb garden by the abandoned twoleg place.

When Jayfeather got back to Camp he padded into the middle of the clearing, set his herbs down, and started waving his paws in the air.

"I'm God!" Jayfeather yowled catching the attention of all of the cats.

The cats gathered around him and started to hiss at him.

"If you're God then where's Jayfeather?" Firestar said calmly.

"I'm the Godly Jayfeather!" Jayfeather said.

Then a thunderbolt from Jayfeather waving his paws in the air came and struck him.

The Clan lost the Dark Forest vs StarClan battle because they didn't have a medicine cat.

The end~

* * *

><p><strong>Turned out funnier than I thought. XD<strong>

**That important thing is this: This will be the last idea I accept in reviews. Please PM me if you want your idea in here. (The only time I'll accept ideas in reviews is if it's really good) **

**Group name change!**

**~*~Spottedflame of The Psycho Writers Trio~*~**


	20. Chapter 20: Kits in the Near Future

**Oh hai there. Another upload on my own computer. xD**

**This is K. Kagutsuchi's idea.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Spottedleaf was walking around StarClan wondering what to do. She decided to go to Firestar and tell him something.

She made her way down to the ThunderClan Camp and went into Firestar's dream. Firestar was all like 'What the heck are you doing here?'

She figured out a way tosay it that wouldn't give too much away, "You will be having kits in the near future..." Spottedleaf meowed and disappeared out of his dream.

_A few days later..._

Firestar was was having the kits. Not Sandstorm. Him. _What the heck?_

_And so Firestar had his kits... Sandstorm and him named them Squirrelkit and Leafkit..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Like? Dislike? Tell me your answer in a review!**

**New signature!**

**~:•Spottedflame•:~**

**~*~Spottedflame of The Psycho Writers Trio~*~**


	21. Chapter 21: eBay and Kits Don't Mix

**Oh hai there. New oneshot~**

**Pokemon reference in here~**

**This is K. Kagutsuchi's idea. Third one and the last he's given me for now.**

* * *

><p>Brambleclaw padded behind a bush in ShadowClan territory. He almost jumped out of his fur when he heard his sister, Tawnypelt came in the other side of the bush.<p>

"Um... Brambleclaw? I have something to tell you? After a few moons of seeing each other, I'm carrying your... Um... Kits..."

Brambleclaw had a seizure. He looked like a Magikarp flopping on the ground.

He got back up and looked Tawnypelt in the eye then had a laughing attack.

"..." Tawnypelt was silent while Brambleclaw was being psycho.

Brambleclaw got up again and started to whisper, "We have to sell them on eBay."

"What? No!" Tawnypelt started to panic but calmed down soon after. "Okay... It wouldn't be pretty if Blackstar or Firestar found out."

So Brambleclaw got his laptop out of his... fur and went to eBay.

_A few moons later..._

Two loners picked up the kits and went back to their farm. The kits ended up getting lost in the barn and they turned into mice.

The end~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then. XD<strong>

**Dropping this signature...**

**~*~Spottedflame of The Psycho Writers Trio~*~**


	22. Chapter 22: Okay! Green is the Enemy!

**Oh hai there :P **

**Vocaloid stuff in here XD **

**This is my idea~**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf and Dovewing padded around Camp. Hollyleaf had a yellow wig that was in a long side ponytail. Dovewing had a short yellow wig with a white bow.<p>

"Okay! Green is the enemy!" The two she-cats called together.

Dovewing pounced on leaves and Hollyleaf scattered moss everywhere. When Jayfeather brought in catmint Dovewing and Hollyleaf tackled him.

"How could you, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"What did I do?" Firestar asked the two cosplaying cats.

"Green is the enemy!" Dovewing and Hollyleaf both yowled.

Firestar walked into Camp with grass stains on his fur.

"Get him!" Hollyleaf yowled.

Dovewing and Hollyleaf tackled Firestar to the ground.

"Green is the enemy!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"ROAR!"

A giant Hachune Miku came from the sky and crushed everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for being all weird X3 Green is still the enemy~ Everyone must remember that :P<strong>

**Signature has been changed~**

****/-Spottedflame of The Psycho Writers Trio-\****


	23. Chapter 23: Dango Daikazoku

**Oh hai there. It's been a while, hasn't it? XD It's summer break for me so I'm hoping to get a few chapters posted before I go to the beach later.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Firestar padded around the camp with nothing to do. There wasn't much going on and the camp seemed like an abandoned twolegplace, until Dovewing came running in soaking wet. Firestar's head snapped towards the gray she-cat.<p>

"Dovewing! What happened?" Firestar asked. Other cats began to come out of their dens to find out what happened.

"I-I-I…" Dovewing stuttered.

"What?"

"I WATCHED CLANNAD!" Dovewing exclaimed and began to roll around the ground, dirt and leaves sticking to her fur. Firestar just stared in disbelief. Was that seriously all that happened?

"Nagisa~" Dovewing cried, still rolling on the ground.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and even Hollyleaf came running out of their dens.

"We've all watched Clannad!" they cried in unison.

Dovewing shot up and ran up onto Highledge along with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~" they chanted over and over.

The cats of ThunderClan began to look at each other. They shrugged and walked back into their dens.

_Later that day…_

Every ThunderClan cat came out of their dens and all stood on Highledge, fighting for a good spot to stand. They all began to sing what the Three and Hollyleaf sung earlier that day.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~"

Firestar just stared before yowling.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with this almost two months ago. I'm surprised I still remember it. And I'm also surprised it took this long for me to actually post it. ._.<strong>

**Thank you for reading~ Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Carrot Searches

**Oh hai there. I just got back from Virginia. Not much else to say so...**

**On with the story!**  
><strong>This is Dreampool's idea.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh, Firestar! Would you like a waaaffle?" Graystripe mewed, dancing around the leader's den.<p>

"Graystripe, I don't know what a waffle is." Firestar twitched, slowly getting irritated. Graystripe had asked the same question ever since dawn.

"B-b-but I though all kitties knew what a unicorn was!" Graystripe exclaimed, clearing shocked.

Firestar facepawed and stared at Graystripe like a cat eating a piece of crow food.

"Unicorns? How'd we get from waffles to unicorns?" Firestar asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Wait when were we talking about waffles?" Graystripe asked, apparently not remembering the long conversation about waffles.

Firestar stared and facegrounded.

Suddenly, a blue-gray she-cat popped her head inside.

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Bluestar held up an orange object that looked slightly like a stick.

"I found a carrot!" Bluestar yowled with a huge smile on her face.

Graystripe and Firestar both glared at Bluestar.

"This is no time for your carrot searches!" they yowled in unison.

"Grrr. I call Pikachu on you!" Bluestar yowled, clearly upset that no one cared about her finding a carrot.

A yellow animal with red cheeks came from the sky and summoned dark gray clouds. Lightning came down and struck the camp with electricity, killing almost every cat.

Cloudtail walked into camp after hunting solo. He stared for what seemed like moons at the destruction. He saw a flame colored pelt under rubble. He ran up to it in a panic.

"NOOO, MY UNCLE! Now I have no one to call on when I get in trouble..." Cloudtail yowled and began to cry like a kit and panicking.

Bluestar appeared out of nowhere, yowling at the top of what was left of Highledge.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY CARROT SEARCHES!"

She ran away and into the forest, yowling the same sentence over again like a maniac. She was in such a rush and wasn't paying attention that she crashed into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh. XD<strong>

**Thank you for reading~ Review if you like!**


	25. Chapter 25: Project DIVA F

**Oh hai there.**

**So Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F for the PS3 is coming to North America and Europe in August. The demo is in the PSN for both N. America and Europe. So it's going into one of my oneshots. xD**

**This is Michaelis Sebastian's idea.**

* * *

><p><em>Ima <em>  
><em>Uchinarasu shoudou no ha ga <em>  
><em>Sekai wo kudaku <em>  
><em>Asayake ga oitsuku mae ni <em>  
><em>Gusha gusha ni wareta oto de kamawanai <em>  
><em>Tengaku wo<em>

__The sound was so loud it echoed through the RiverClan camp. Mistystar's ears twitched with irritation. How could her clan be so annoying? She padded out of her den to find the source of the noises and found it was coming from the Warriors' Den. She sighed and padded into the den. The Warriors were always causing trouble. More than the apprentices even.

"What in StarClan are you cats doing in here?"

The cats in the den all turned to look at Mistystar. On the screen circles, X's, and stars were flying around.

_Awful, Awful, Awful._

The cats started whispering to each other and motioned for Mistystar to sit down.

Mothwing started up the song again and began playing, stars, circles, and X's were flying around like before and the medicine cat kept pressing the corresponding button on the strange shaped object.

_Naze  
>Aruki dasanai no?<br>Naze  
>Tsukuri agenai no?<br>Sou shite nani mo hajimaranai mama  
>Kuchite kusari iku hito wo<br>Shikabane wo  
>Koete<em>

_Ima  
>Uchinarasu shoudou no ha ga<br>Sekai wo kudaku  
>Asayake ga oitsuku mae ni<br>Gusha gusha ni wareta oto de kamawanai  
>Tengaku wo<em>

When the song ended, "Perfect" popped up on the screen. The cats began to cheer for Mothwing.

_A few moons later..._

Mistystar went and bought the full version of the game that she found out was called Project DIVA F. She was so excited that she jumped around the camp for hours.

When she finally calmed down, the RiverClan cats gathered and played the game until they died from old age.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. ._. Mistystar became addicted to Project DIVA F. It's a fun game so I'm not surprised. *nods*<strong>

**Review if you'd like~**


	26. Chapter 26: Magical Girls

**Oh hai there.  
>New oneshot. Yay. Anyway, on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>A white tom with strange and usually impossible to have pink eyes walked into the camp of ShadowClan like it was his own home. The leader of ShadowClan, Blackstar, confronted the pink eyed tom in the middle of the camp.<p>

"Who are you and may I ask what you're doing here?"

The mysterious pink eyed tom stayed calm and answered cheerfully, "I'm called Kyuubey! I want you to make a contract with me and become a puella magi!"

Blackstar stared at the cat like he had two heads and answered a few moments later, "What's a puella magi?"

"It's a magical girl! You fight witches! I let you have one wish of you choice no matter how impossible it may seem in exchange for you risking your life and fighting witches!"

By the time the white cat finished the entire clan had gathered around making a circle around him and Blackstar.

Blackstar thought for a few moments and finally came up with a wish, "I wish that the clans wouldn't argue or fight over stupid things anymore!"

Kyuubey closed his eyes and Blackstar suddenly started to glow. A few moments later a glowing object appeared in front of him. It was pure white with a few black dots floating inside. He pushed the object in front of him and he glowed again and transformed into a magical girl. A pink dress and two pink bows on his ears.

Kyuubey ended up having a long line of cats wanting to become puella magi. ShadowClan's name was changed to MagicalClan and they all continued to fight witches that randomly appeared in their territory and the clans never argued with each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm kind of obsessing of the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica right now so I had to do this. XD<strong>


End file.
